


High Strung

by cookingwithcyanide



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anyways, Coming Untouched, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, FaceFucking, Hair Pulling, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, a lil bit, had no clue where it was going but then, i had (1) horny thought about robotnik's hair and this happened, it hit me, just the general aura of robotnik's bottom energy, on god was he gonna suck some dick, robotnik was gonna suck some DICK, robottomnik, this man consented so hard he hit an astral plane at the thought of Suckin That Fine Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookingwithcyanide/pseuds/cookingwithcyanide
Summary: Stone reaches out and hesitantly, gently, runs his hand through Robotnik’s hair… he takes a handful and softly tugs. Robotnik makes that noise again, that breathy, keening whine. Stone releases and then pulls again, harder, and Robotnik melts. The doctor’s eyes flutter shut as he shivers and whimpers, almost too quietly for Stone to hear, “Please.”
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 26
Kudos: 262





	High Strung

**Author's Note:**

> The full thought process behind this is that scene where his hair kinda falls to the side and my brain said “Huh! Good for pulling on and tugging!” Anyways, Robotnik’s high strung as hell he needs SOMEONE to cool him down a little, no?
> 
> Wrote this while listening almost exclusively to Too Close by Sir Chloe it has… the energy.

Even after nearly a year of navigating and working with Dr. Robotnik’s legendary temper- and occasionally with the man himself- some days are better than others. Some days are decidedly worse.

Days like this, when there are generals and nameless men in suits impatiently waiting for projects that just won’t progress no matter what ingenuous adjustments the doctor makes, are perhaps the worst. Robotnik has, over the course of the day, shattered two mugs and a plate against various surfaces of the lab, reduced not only several of his usual targets of bureaucrats and agents to tears but also the woman from maintenance who had tried to clean up the mess he had made of his half-full flung coffee. Eventually he managed to scare or send away everyone but Agent Stone, who had been standing quietly at attention just inside the door for the past few hours as the doctor wrestled with whatever he was working on, electrodes pasted around his head wired into the monitor and data Stone couldn’t quite see flashing across the screen, each test he runs seemingly incensing Robotnik more and more. After another quirk, another repetition, another failure, Robotnik drops his head into his hands, rubbing at his eyes. It sounds like he’s grumbling to himself, but all Stone catches is the odd curse.

Stone swallows, steeling himself. “You’ve been at this for hours, sir. Maybe if you take a break and look at it with fresh eyes-” 

The doctor spins around in his chair and is on his feet before Stone can process the sound of his palm hitting the table. “What did you just say to me?” He strides forward, forcing Stone to back himself against the wall, trailing a mess of wires behind him. “I’m  _ sorry  _ Agent, is there something more important for me to be doing right now? Well?” Stone can only shake his head. “I am doing things that you could not even  _ begin  _ to process, urgent things, and you have the audacity to suggest that I stop? It’s a little treasonous, even, to say something like that, don’t you think? Oh wait, you clearly  _ don’t. _ Well, by all means, why don’t I and you can explain to Major or General Whatever-the-Fuck why his project is behind schedule?” Robotnik stalks away and starts sharply peeling the adhesive electrodes from his neck and forehead, swearing and yanking on the wires where some of them have tangled in his hair over hours of him fiddling with everything. His efforts are visibly tangling things more.

Stone sighs and steps forward, taking pity. “Here, let me help. You’re making it worse.” He bats Robotnik’s hands away so he can pluck at some adhesive on his temple. When the electrode finally tugs away, Robotnik gasps sharply through his nose. Stone frowns as he works at another, “Sorry if it pulls, but honestly it’s a mess up there.” Robotnik nods shallowly, and is strangely quiet, holding perfectly still staring into space while Stone dismantles the nest of wires in his hair. The last of them is buried in the short hairs on the nape of his neck. Stone has to really tug to get it free, and Robotnik  _ whines _ . Stone freezes, wire still in his hand, watching wide-eyed as the doctor goes deathly pale and then as a bright blush creeps up from his collar to the tips of his ears. 

“Actually, I- I will no longer be needing your services tonight, Agent. There’s certainly nothing you can do to aid in the completion of my work-” Robotnik turns away and moves back towards his desk. Stone doesn’t know what makes him interrupt the man, whether it’s the slightly choked quality of his voice, curiosity, or some curl of interest deep in his chest.

“Doctor, wait.” Robotnik stops in his tracks, breath hitching. He half-turns back to his assistant.

Stone reaches out and hesitantly, gently, runs his hand through Robotnik’s hair… he takes a handful and softly  _ tugs _ . Robotnik makes that noise again, that breathy, keening whine. Stone releases and then pulls again, harder, and Robotnik melts. The doctor’s eyes flutter shut as he shivers and whimpers, almost too quietly for Stone to hear, “ _ Please. _ ”

Stone takes a breath before running a thumb over his cheekbone, down further. Tentatively, Stone pushes against the seam of Robotnik’s lips. They part as easily as petals, the rasp of his tongue almost shocking on the pad of Stone’s thumb. Stone sees himself holding Robotnik’s jaw- his  _ boss’ _ jaw- in a parody of the way the doctor might grip his in reprimand. He sees his thumb slip out of Robotnik’s mouth and drag open his lower lip, sees it pull away with a gossamer thread of saliva, but all he can think about is the thready moan that bubbles up from the doctor’s throat when he pulls him closer, swallowing the tail end of Robotnik’s whining with a kiss.

Robotnik’s gloved hands clutch at the fabric of his shirt and Stone smiles against his mouth. He moves to suckle at the skin behind the doctor’s ear. He smells like ozone, and the faint remnants of his hair gel. “Why don’t we get you that break after all, okay, Doctor?”

The doctor does not agree so much as he ineloquently stutters something vaguely affirmative, and Stone is surprised by how much seeing Robotnik speechless does for him, heat coiling in his stomach. Stone pulls back and is thrilled when Robotnik tries to follow and hide his flushed face in Stone’s shoulder, mouthing at his neck. Stone gives a sharp tug to the hair at the back of Robotnik’s neck and he falls back with a gasp, eyes a little wild, hands twitching where they’re fisted in Stone’s shirt. 

“Use your words,  _ sir, _ ” Stone strokes down Robotnik’s cheek again to hold his chin firmly in place so he can force him to look him in the eye. “I’m going to need you to give me a hard yes or…”

He can’t even finish his sentence before words pour from Robotnik’s mouth. “Fuck, yes, Stone, please, I need-  _ hhh _ \- Stone-” Abruptly, the doctor uses his grip on Stone’s shirt to wrench him around 90 degrees and shove him into his desk chair, still spun around from his earlier outburst. Stone can only stare up at him for a moment, mouth agape, before he drops to his knees between Stone’s spread thighs.

The doctor is whining urgently, despite the fact that Stone’s barely touching him, too shocked to do more than thread his fingers through Robotnik’s disheveled hair. Robotnik mouths at the bulge in his slacks while he unbuckles Stone’s belt, undoes his button. At this point Stone honestly isn’t sure if the wetness at the front of his briefs is entirely from Robotnik’s mouth or his own aching dick. Regardless, he obediently lifts his hips when the doctor tugs down his waistband. The moment his cock springs free from the elastic, Robotnik’s mouth is there, hot and wet, against the base. Stone groans low in his throat, hands tightening involuntarily in his hair. Robotnik breaks off with a high whine, leaning into Stone’s hand. He glances up at Stone from beneath hooded eyes and Stone can see the undisguised  _ need _ there for just seconds before the doctor renews his efforts. He manages to swallow halfway around him in one go, eyes fluttering shut again. Stone wants to appreciate just how pretty Robotnik looks with his cheeks hollowed and hair- usually so neatly gelled, not a strand out of place- tangled over Stone’s knuckles and falling into his forehead, but Robotnik swallows deeper,swiping his tongue hotly across the bottom of his cock. It’s all Stone can do not to use his grip to hold Robotnik’s head in place and buck into his mouth. 

When his hips do inevitably stutter upwards, though, Robotnik only slides his hands down from where they’ve been gripping Stone’s thighs to behind his knees. He groans around Stone’s cock and Stone swears he can feel the vibration of it shudder all the way up his spine. This time Stone can’t restrain himself from thrusting into the doctor’s throat, and he knows that his hands must be painfully white-knuckled in the doctor’s hair, but all the tension that Robotnik still held in his shoulders melts away. He goes completely limp under Stone and takes his thrusting with blissed out, half-lidded eyes. Even when Stone’s hips speed up and his rhythm goes erratic, Robotnik only sighs and hums around him, nearly mewling. When Stone feel’s himself about to fall over the edge, he tries to tug Robotnik off of him, but he keens and pulls back against Stone’s hand. He swallows him down and Stone is  _ gone _ , all he can do is throw his head back while Robotnik nurses everything out of him. He doesn’t release Stone until his cock is completely soft and he can start to think about stringing together anything incoherent.

“Christ.” Stone looks down at Robotnik resting his head on Stone’s thigh with his eyes closed, catching his breath. Stone strokes his hair like he’s petting a cat and Robotnik smiles and pushes into the sensation.

“Just me, I’m afraid.” His voice is hoarse and Stone thinks, again,  _ Christ. _ He’s going to offer to reciprocate, somehow, just give him another minute or three to remember how to move, when Robotnik pulls himself to his feet. Stone can see the wet stain spreading over the front of his slacks and thinks  _ oh. _ There’s a blush high on the doctor’s cheeks and he’s avoiding Stone’s eyes. “I need to go-” he clears his throat, “I need to go clean up. Feel free to go home or- whatever you want to do.” 

Before he can hurry away, Stone grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him in for a long, slow kiss. He can see Robotnik’s hands flutter uncertainly for a moment in his periphery before settling on Stone’s shoulders, one sliding carefully up the side of his neck. Stone smiles and kisses the doctor’s cheek before pulling away for a breath. “I think I’ll stick around, if that’s alright with you.”

“That sounds… nice,” Robotnik straightens, hand lingering on Stone’s cheek. “Thank you, Stone.”


End file.
